pain
by midnightrose8888
Summary: akitio has been toruturing yuki, can kyo save him in time?. not a song fic. um warnings: rape, uke yuki/ seme kyo boyxboy don't like don't read, better than it sounds ,


Pain

(Yuki P.O.V)

Chapter One.

Falling Inside the Black

"_Heh, heh, come here my sweet Yuki" aikito whispers_

_I cower lower into the corner as he comes closer to me, bullwhip in hand._

"_I'll teach you, crushing on the cursed one is almost unforgivable, you are mine, only mine. I own you, never forget that, if i ever see you treat that cat with anything other than hatred, i will punish you again , and next time it will be worse. You are worthless, and always will be, your only purpose is to be my lover and hate that stupid cat, Kyo!"Aikito screams bullwhip coming down on my pale flesh._

_The bullwhip creates large, bloody gashes all over my back. The smell of coppery blood filling the room._

"_I'm sorry! Please, Aikito, stop!" i scream, blood dripping down back as hot tears fall down my cheeks_

"_Say it"_

"_Stupid cat" i whimper _

"_Louder" he says hitting me harder_

"_Stupid cat" i say with a little more volume_

"_Louder!" he screams hitting me even harder_

"_Stupid cat!" i scream tears falling down my pale cheeks_

_I wake in a cold sweat, I shiver, it seems my memories have haunted me in my sleep once-again. I wish kyo would have heard me and had come in here to comfort me, but he hates me because thats how aikito wants it._

_Its been two weeks since Miss. Honda saw kyo in his true form. Everyone says that kyo's true form is repulsive, but i find it kinda cute, in a terrifying way, you know kinda like how you can't help but love the beast in "The Beauty and the Beast". I've been in love with Kyo-kun since the day i met him. He's so strong, passionate, funny, and so stubborn, its cute. Not to mention he looks kinda sexy when he's pissed off, even if I hate being the cause. _

_I look out the window to see the sun rising. I should get up, before Miss. Honda gets Kyo to come and wake me up, we get along better but not that much better. Last time he came in here to wake me up he pounced me in my sleep(oi! that sounds wrong! lol XD) ._

_I get up and dress quickly, I just can't wait to see my cute neco! God listen to me! I sound like teenage girl! Well according to Kyo I look the part.(Bbbbuuutttt! that just makess you more amazing yuki- kun! )_

_I desend down the stairs with my school bag and kyo screaming at me, that he will defeat me! Oh I'm so scared(sarcastic font here!). Truthfully it hurts me more to hear those words come out of his mouth, then it does to fight him but at least he notices me , even for the wrong reasons.(awww! poor yuki-kun! TEARS!) _

_I smell rice balls as i enter the kitchen. I see Miss. Honda at the counter cooking._

"_Hello Miss. Honda, good morning." I say smiling_

"_Oh! Yuki" she smiles" good morning"_

_She smiles wider and hands me my breakfast._

"_Thank you Miss. Honda"_

"_Your welcome Soma-Kun"_

_I walk to the dinning room and eat, Kyo across from me and Miss. Honda next to me._

_~time skip~_

_Its lunch time at school and Kyo, Miss. Honda, and I are on our ways to lunch now._

"_I just loved the look on her face" Kyo says_

"_Yuki" a feathery light voice says_

_I look up at my name being called, a chill runs down my spine, I know that voice. My eyes widen slightly with fear._

"_Aikito? What are you doing here?"_

"_I've come for you Yuki, your coming to stay at the main house with me for a while, I have been told that you broke the rule again Yuki, you must come with me for punishment" he says softly_

_I bow and nod. This is my eighth infraction since that first night. I try my hardest to hate him but I can't, and my act falls some times, and each time I slip my punishment lasts longer, I can't hate the thing I love I'm just not capable. It's worth it though. This is the first time Aikito has ever done this in front of anyone before though, he must be getting tired of me breaking the rule._

"_I am sorry"_

"_Your sorry what?" he says softly_

"_I'm sorry master" I say bowing_

_I stand strait and see his eyes soften and he smiles._

"_How long?"_

"_I haven't decided yet, now come along"_

_I smile, hiding my fear from the others, and nod. I begin to leave with him when Kyo catches me by the arm._

"_Wait, what about lunch",he says, wait since when does he care if I eat?_

"_I'll be fine Kyo, I'll eat at the main house" i lied, i'm not aloud to eat during punishment_

_He lets go and nods. I turn back, only to be slapped._

"_How dare you be kind in any way to that filth" Aikito whispers in my ear low enough for them not to hear "he is the cat, you are the rat, don't reasure him, and don't call him by his name"_

_I nod and go with him as he leads me away. We get into limo and he tells the driver to go to Shigure's house to get my things. Once there I go strait up stairs and grab my things, all my clothes and bathroom things. I won't be able to use anything else with what Aikito has in store for me._

_(Kyo P.O.V)_

_Punishment? What did he mean punishment? What is he going to do to my Yuki? My sexy little rat, he better not hurt him, it took all my willpower not to kill him for slapping him. I mean you don't just go and slap anyone for no reason, let alone my Yuki of all people!_

_Wow I am kinda stupid, i mean hello, Punishment, and he had no problem slapping him in front of us, of course he's going to hurt him. I let that monster take my Yuki , even after he said he planned to hurt him. Also, what did he mean again, i mean sure over the years Yuki would disappear for a bit of time but we would of known if he was punishing him, wouldn't we?_

_Of course not! This is Aikito we're talking about! The head of the Sohma family, even if everyone found out what could we do about it? _

_Once they left, I did to, I took off running to the house, leaving Honda-san with her friends. Once i get there i see the limo riding away into the distance. _

_That disgusting monster has be hurting my Yuki! I mean sure I hurt him all the time fighting him but only because I know matter how hard i try my yuki will beat me , because he's strong, and sweet, and cute, and adorable when he's mad and smart and despite what some might think has a twisted sense of humor. I only fight him to get his attention. There is one that i love more than anything in Yuki, and it the fire i see in his eyes, i see it in everything he does, the student council, when he fights me, when he came to get me with toruhe, when he's gardening, and the best of all, when he smiles. This is what bugged me so much, when Yuki heard Aikito the fire in his eyes died , that beautiful purple flame went out and in its place was a flicker of fear to which he tried to cover but i saw it and it hurt me to see my damn rat afraid.(Yes! He said it! XD)_

_I walk into the house and see the dog mindlessly smiling and drinking tea with that pervert brother of Yuki's "Hello Kyo! Looking for my brother?"_

_I shake my head "I was but i just saw them ride away", _

_What sucks for me is that these two goons are the only ones that know about my love for Yuki. _

"_Aikito said he was going to punish my Yuki" i say _

"_Your Yuki?"_

_Damn, did i say that out loud? _

"_I-I didn't mean to say that" out loud at least_

"_hah! No big deal Kyo, anyways Aikito was probably just trying to mess with , remember how protective she is over you two, even if she did pick Momiji ." he says smiling_

"_i guess that makes sense" i say and truthfully i does_

"_besides we'll see them in three days" the dog says waving his hand_

_Thats right its three days till New Years. I nod. Don't worry Kyo it's only three days and you'll see him at school right? Right!_

_(Yuki P.O.V.)_

_We arrive at the main house and Aikito leads me to my cage. I enter the cage and he launches himself at me. We fall to the floor, my silver hair falling in my eyes. He pins me to the grown on my stomach, he locks my wrists and ankles in metal chains attached to the ground. He tears at my clothes, leaving me bare. He grabs the whip and than begins hitting every inch of skin that be covered with clothing. Curled in a ball, I dig my nails into my palms refusing to let tears run down my cheeks , I am not a child anymore it will take more to break me. Hot blood slowly drips down my body. Then Aikito makes a mistake, he hits me across the cheek, just below my right eye. The blood runs down my cheek like dark red tears._

_His eyes widen slightly and he bends down and wipes the blood off my cheek. "You will have to wear sunglassses to school tomorrow" he says coldly_

_I nod and he turns and puts the bullwhip up. Oh no, he takes off his clothes as well and then comes behind me, he roughly thrusts into me, more blood running down my thighs. The hot pain runs up my spine and fills me, i can't help it i scream. This time i can't hold back the tears in my eyes. He thrust harder moaning, the pain becoming that much more unbearable. _

_He finished and pulls out of me, smirking at the tears running down my cheeks. He calls for one of his servant and tells them to clean me up and tend to my wounds before putting me back in my cage. They nod and help me stand. When they let go of me i fall to the ground. They rush to help me up and take me to the bathroom, they scrub all the blood off me and bandage my wounds. They then take me back where he is waiting. He makes me sit and chains me up again._

_When he leaves i pass out, i cry for Kyo as i fall into the black._

_Chapter Two_

_Lullaby_

_(Kyo P.O.V.)_

_A day before New Years i finally saw Yuki, he walked into class, wearing sunglasses. Why is he wearing sunglasses? And he kinda winces when he sits, but then acts like nothings wrong, i hope everything's okay. _

_Then momji attacks him hugging him and asking where he was, he yelps quietly but i hope it was just in suprise,"momji, would you kindly get off me?" he asks smiling sweetly _

_Momji nods and Haru helps him up, "I wasn't feeling well yesterday, so i stayed home for the day" he says in that calm voice of his. He glances at me and my heart starts to pound " what are you looking at you damn rat?" I ask _

_He hides it well but i see the flicker of pain in his eyes at the name calling. The bell rings and everyone files out of the class room. Everyone but Yuki and I, "Hey," he looks up "Are you all right?" I find myself asking_

"_I'm fine " he whispers_

_I nod and watch him walk away if you could call it that, it looked more like limping really._

_~time skip~_

_(Yuki P.O.V.)_

_The punishment was becoming more, and more violent, akitto gave up on trying to hide the injuries and was just beating me senseless and the raping me brutaly and now he wasn't even having me cleaned up until morning. Like yesterday he finished then he made me drink the blood and then sleep in it._

_I wince as i hear him yelling for me as i enter te main house, today was the day of the New Years Banquet , wohoo! (if you were confused he's being sarcastic here, XD)_

_I quickly make my way to him as he paces my "room". _

"_Yes master?"_

"_On your nees!"_

_I obey as he dis robes and forces his member into my mouth, causing my to gag. he moans loudly and releases in my mouth before pushing me on the ground and tearing at my clothes. As he enter me dry I scream, the pain radiating through my body. My vision clouds as he thrusts merciless into me, _

_my seams becoming louder and louder._

"_Please Stop!" _

_All I here in reply a laugh and him thrusting harder. Suddenly the door burst open and I here a gasp and before i can even open my eyes akito is ripped off by someone. I look up to see Aya, Hatori, and my neco standing there . Kyo eyes blaze with anger as he protectively pick me puts an arm over me as if to protect me from a blow._

_Aya looks beyond pissed and punches Akito in the face, and looks to be about to kill him before Hatori stops him tells him to help me. Aya then grabs blanket and covers me before helping me stand with some help from Kyo. They then help me limp down to the bathroom and Aya goes to find me clothes, Kyo hands me a washrag to clean myself up with. He turns around as i do and talks to me._

" _Why didn't you tell me" he whispers in a mixture of anger, sadness and something else _

" _Because it was akitio and i never thought anyone would stand up to him for me, since i'm one of the most hated people in the family" I say looking down and once again wrapping the blanket around myself "especisally by you" _

_Before i can even blink Kyo is in front of me lightly kissing me. My cheeks seem to engulf in flame as i start to kiss back. My arms snake around his neck and pull him closer, my fingers tangling in his firey locks. His arms lightly wrap around my waist , as the need to breath becomes to much we part. i look at him with one question in my mind which i found myself saying aloud " Was that real or just on impulse?" _

_He smirks and leans closer " That was as real as my hatred for leeks" he whispers kissing me again. _

_~ time skip~_

_(kyo POV)_

_Yuki is home now and acts as if he was he wasn't raped, well, at least in front of others, but just like now he won't sleep alone anymore, but I'm not sure if thats because of akitio or because he's a cuddler. Not that I'm complaining.(insert smirk here!)_

_I smile down at the ute little rat in my arms, happy to see the fire is back in his eyes. His silver hair shining in the moonlight. I sing a lullaby to him like every night._

_Once upon a time,_

_Or so the story's told,_

_Everyone lives happily,_

_As the end unfolds,_

_Always sweet,_

_And never ending_

_All i want ,_

_Is to know why_

_Life is not_

_A lullaby_

_Reality tells_

_A different kind of tale_

_Everybody tries to win_

_But everybody fails_

_Its never sweet,_

_And never ending_

_All i want_

_Is to know why,_

_Life is not,_

_A lullaby_

_~Fin~_


End file.
